


We didn't start the fire...

by Pambie2



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Insanity, Kidnapping, Other, Trauma, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambie2/pseuds/Pambie2
Summary: You are an orphan internship worker who had been pursuing your career in child care until working this job which made you realize how much you hate kids. This causes your interaction with a bitter murderous pig to go a little differently than you would have expected it too....'do you want to help me'? The question will hang in the air, as you decide the fate of the orphans.
Relationships: Technoblade and y/n
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	We didn't start the fire...

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ALL JOKES!!! This is not a story I plan on writing or finishing, and it's just a joke write to help me practice. That's what this account is for :). P.S I'm not writing any actual form of kidnapping or killing or destruction of anything. It is all implied.

When you left for work today, you expected to have another long day tending to ungrateful kids and a sore back by the end of it. However, your 3 hour shift had already started to go down a different path when you arrived. For one thing, it was silent. This wasn't too unusual as you entered in from the adoption office. This is where the adoptive parents sit and wait for their perfectly wrapped snot nose kid to arrive. What a disguise the orphanage put on for these parents, they will know nothing of their kids behaviors until they get home and have to deal with it. You pitied the poor parents. 

As you walked through the office, you realized it was still silent as you opened the door to the living quarters. This was definitely not right, it was 4pm after all. School had just ended and the orphans were now supposed to have free time. The halls should be filled with annoying chatter and ugly giggles, but instead there was silence. Though that's what you usually wished for, the actuality of it made a pit form into your stomach. A void in your throat swallowed all your saliva and made your mouth go dry. You felt raspy and nervous as you put your backpack down on the employee table. You saw the usual backpacks propped up along with yours. They looked normal. The only normal thing about this situation. Nervously you peeked down the halls. 

Softly, you called out "Hello?". Nothing, no noise. The orphanage was empty, you thought, everything will be just fine. You tried to come up with reasons on why, irrational reasons that reassured yourself more than make sense. Maybe they went on a field trip and didn't tell me? Maybe they had an early Church day? That's another thing that pissed you off about orphanages, the way they forced religion onto others. You didn't like that, and the thought of the kids being forced on their knees to pray to a being whose beliefs were unbeknownst to the children made your stomach churn more, but you did not have time to think about that. You kept attempting to rationalize as you sat down on one of the cushioned chairs. Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted. 

Soft click clacks emerged from down the hall. What was that noise?. 

Clip, clop, clip, clop. 

Every clunk on the floor echoed down the halls and the noise slowly grew louder and louder. You froze in fear. 

Clip, clop, clip, clop. 

You took a deep breathe and held it, not daring to look down the hall the clops came from. 

Clip, clop, clip...

They stopped. Minute after minute passed, and yet you still sat completely still. After counting to 100, you allowed yourself to breathe normally and let yourself relax. You needed to check out what that noise was, it was going to drive you insane. Shakily, you stood up and turned to look down the hall. To your relief, nothing was there. But deep down you knew you were not alone. And you were right, because the next thing you knew you had turned around completely and met eyes with a tall man that adorned pink hair and a masquerade hog mask. This has got to be a dream

"Hello," the man said calmly, obviously amused by the fear he had stricken into you. He reeked the stench of gasoline, with small stains plaguing his white ruffled shirt. His black high rising pants were stained with a scary shade of red. His shoes were heels, formed to look like hooves. Slowly looking up to his eyes, you noticed they were hidden behind the mask, completely whited out. Under bite fangs rose up from the bottom of his mask, yet somehow looked real. His regal cape dragged on the floor, sweeping the ground and probably carrying much of today's breakfast crumbs in it's ruffles. Who is this man, you wondered. But you didn't have too much time to question it, you realized what you needed to do. Run. 

After a few seconds of fear stricken silence, you bolted down the hallway he had come from, running what felt faster than you ever could. A million thoughts rushed through your head as you tried to remember where the back exit was. In a state of panic, you were forgetting everything, even what you had come here for in the first place. One thing was for certain though, you did not forget why you were running. The mask stayed burned in your brain, the realness of it and all. Almost like it was a part of him. 

It didn't take long for the same clip clop noise you heard to start once again, except this time much faster. There was no break between each one this time, and with each clip the next clop picked up speed. 

Clip clop clip clop clip clop 

The noise got closer and closer again, but this time faster and faster. 

Clip clop clip clop clip 

He was right on your tail. You let a small scream escape your mouth. 

Clip clop clip clop clip- 

He grabbed your arm and you came to a sudden stop. His strength caught you so off guard you almost felt your arm had fallen off. You let out the loudest scream possible, begging for it to alert anyone who could help. The scream echoed down the ghostly orphanage. Both you and the pig man waited in silence, as to see if anyone would come out to help or respond. No one came to your aide.

This is when you allowed the thought of death cross your mind and the tears to roll down your cheeks. You flailed, trying your best to escape the pig man and his grasp, begging and pleading with him for your life. The tears fell faster and the cry became sloppier. You wished, for anything, today was just another day with the orphans 

The man fixed his crown with his free hand and sighed. 

"Stop crying, you are going to ruin my shoes." 

This did not calm you whatsoever, and you could not help the fountains pouring from your eyes. Each tear that fell down your cheek felt like a grain of sand in an hour glass, ticking away how much time you had left. 

"Bruuuuuh I said stop it. You don't need to cry." The pig tried to sound reassuring. "I'm not here to kill you, or well not you in particular. I'm here to talk to you." 

Finally you found your voice. 

"What?? You just want to talk?!?!" You rubbed your eyes with your free hand. "You have an evil way of going about a conversation! Where is everyone?!?!" 

"They're here, I promise. I'm going to let go now, do not run away" The tone of his voice made you realize that was an order, not a request. You nodded and he let go of your now bruised arm. You rubbed it an attempt to ease some pain away and focus on anything but the man in front of you. 

He pushed his braided hair onto his shoulder and fixed himself a little as he began to speak. "Don't you just hate it here?" He asked. "Don't you just hate the kids and how they act? Doesn't this place make you feel guilty? Doesn't it not feel like the sanctuary for children it's meant to become. Don't you feel like orphan kids in particular are incredibly annoying and useless because of their upbringing?" You wondered how he knew your thoughts of this job . 

Reluctantly, you nodded, but not allowing a word to slip out. You were afraid of what you might sign up for by verbally agreeing. 

The pig man continued. "I hate these places too. I grew up in one, after becoming orphaned by deranged orphans. Isn't that ironic?" 

Despite the mask covering his eyes, you could see the once amused face fall emotionless, in an attempt to disguise the pain in his voice. 

"So I decided why let any more kids grow up with my fate?? Why should we let them become cynical and useless?? Lets free these kids! Lets burn this place down!" 

You sat in stunned silence, shocked at the suggestion he had just made. After taking a minute to process what he had just said, you blurted out "What does this have anything to do with me???" 

"Well," the pig man started, "I can tell you hate it here, I can tell you despise this place just as I do. So why not join me? You can help the kids escape the fire and be a hero, while I burn the orphanage down to the ground. Sound like a good plan?" The pig man grinned, showing pure excitement, his braid swisshing side to side as he fidgeted in anticipation. You could tell he was desperately waiting your response. 

After it took you longer than a minute to do anything but stutter buts and ands, he cut off a sentence you were trying to form. 

"No more questions." He demanded. "Are you with me or not?"

**Author's Note:**

> You ever just have author urges but only joke prompts to write about?


End file.
